wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stonefly
OC belongs to Puppy. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. Stonefly is an ambitious HiveWing-SkyWing, with a dream to live forever— if not just in the memories of his friends and family. APPEARANCE Stonefly, from a distance, could look like either a full-blooded SkyWing or a full-blooded HiveWing; which is considerably lucky for him. It makes him memorable. And he likes that. His main scales are marigold, the top half patterned like his HiveWing father and is dirt brown. He has a HiveWing horn on his snout, and a SkyWing underbelly, both a glittering black color. His spiked are a light orange, shaped like a SkyWing’s with a bit of distance between them like a HiveWing’s. He only has one pair of wings that math those to any Pyrrhian tribe, which has a main color of pumpkin orange. Stripes and waves of a darker, more burnt orange show through near the edges, but either fade away or grow sparse closer to the start of his wings. His eyes are a pale green, almost looking as if he’s blind, but he isn’t. Stonefly has large wings that belong only to the SkyWings. His legs and tail are long to an elegant standpoint, with muscly legs to the point to emit a strong, dependable figure. He’s normal sized, and a bit taller than most verging on the age of eight. The HiveWing-SkyWing wears a single bracelet, which was made and given to him at Pantala. Stonefly has this sense of emotional attachment to it, so you’ll never see him without it— and if you ever ask him to take it off, he acts overly protective over it. Otherwise, the only thing on him would be his guitar case, although it’s only really there when needed at Stonefly thinks it’s awfully heavy and unnecessary if he’s just walking across town. PERSONALITY If one were to describe Stonefly in one word, it would be ambitious. Stonefly can very easily pick the goals that are the hardest to reach, and gets overly set on finishing them. Not many of them are finished, and several he had faced the cold, hard truth about and just let it go. The sky’s the limit for him, and normally that sky is made of his talents and what he likes doing. Rarely does he do anything he’s not willing to. He’s very easy to talk to, and a good listener— possibly even a bit charming. He’s happy-go-lucky and nothing can really ever seem to burst his bubble of confidence and peppiness, which adds a pleasant touch to any normal conversation. However, this can make him seem like he’s not really taking important conversations seriously, and sometimes he’d even admit to that being true, which leads to him being left out of most important or major conversations and actions. Stonefly is a consist day-dreamer, imagining up a storm of anything he can think of. Most of the time, his mind is full of lyrics and chords to put into songs. He’s very musical and always has been, forming his biggest goal to be popular for such things— one mistake, one setback, and all that he dreamed for could be gone. It’s very hard for him to face bitter truths. Most of the time he tries getting out of it by a clever remark or nervous joke, but normally gets him nowhere but a lecture. He’s a surprisingly good fighter, but prefers not to get into anything unless he feels threatened (like if someone asked to take off his bracelet, for example), or he thinks that someone is messing with one of his friends. He dreams of being remembered, and sometimes would even go out of his way to stand out from the others. Stonefly likes the idea of living forever, if not just in the minds of his friends and family, and enjoys trying to be as memorable—in a good way—as possible. HISTORY Stonefly was hatched to a HiveWing father and SkyWing mother. His father had fled the Hives; only for just long enough to meet his mother before turning back to Pantala. He was told his egg began to hatch while his mother was bringing him to Pantala one evening. And he spent a fine duration of his life on Pantala with fellow Pyrrhian-Pantalan hybrids and their parents, in a small little area thought to be in a spot unreachable by the other HiveWings. That’s what everyone believed. And that was the lie Stonefly believed blindly for a little less than five years. He was four, almost five, and was singing to his mother a sweet little song. He had heard the commotion from an oddball hybrid, someone he never knew and assumed didn’t even know he existed. But he thought no mind of any of that. He thought it was a normal day. Before his father’s eyes turned white, followed by a huge swarm of buzzing—of HiveWings. The HiveWings had found his home, his safe, perfect home. Stonefly wondered how many dragons survived that day. He knew that the little “jewel” of the village, Viceroy, was dead. He knew that his father was killed for “treason against the queen” along with every other HiveWing seeking refuge there. He even watched his mother die a few days later from her own wounds. Her final words? To go to the other continent— to Pyrrhia, the SkyWing’s birthplace. He accepted the challenge, and left mere days later. Stonefly never saw any of the dragons from that village again. He forced himself to forget about it, and the horrible crimes the HiveWings had done. The only thing he let himself keep once he got to Pyrrhia was his mother’s bracelet—embedded with river stones with a swirling design around it. He grew protective over it, as the only thing he had left of that past. He found he looked enough Pyrrhian to pass as an odd-looking SkyWing. So he sat in the streets and played the make-shift guitar he had made years before, with a little tip jar beside him. Stonefly did this for about two years. Until he finally caught the attention of four traveling musicians, much like himself. They “auditioned” him, and he did well enough to join them. Stonefly learned that their names were Akeek, Starfish, Charming, and Mimicry. He told them of his past, and they told him their’s. They became friends. And that’s where Stonefly is now, performing with them across Pyrrhia. Relations Parents Stonefly was very close to his mother before she died, though most of the time would rather pretend his father existed more than anything else in his past. He still has dreams about them, sometimes even forgetting his mother’s death when he wakes up some mornings, expecting a warm hug and some form of breakfast. Akeek Stonefly is friends with his fellow troupe member. They appreciate each other as comrades, and enjoy sharing and mixing tunes to form a completely new song altogether. Starfish Stonefly doesn’t know why the SeaWing hovers over him so much, and she isn’t his favorite member of the troupe for such reasons. Although he’s not one to lack communication when it is needed. Charming Stonefly really doesn’t understand Charming very much. Like, why does he act like Stonefly’s a rival? He’s a lovable dude…so why does the RainWing treat him like everything they do is a competition? Mimicry Stonefly is as close to Mimicry as he is with Akeek. He enjoys chatting with her, and thinks of her almost as like the big sister he never had. Trivia * a stonefly is a type of bug * Stonefly is a good singer, although he normally keeps what he writes to himself * may or may not be a dragon-version of Shiriki (an anthro coyote in Puppy’s original universe), as they’re both relatively not taken seriously and are both good-natured idiots; although they share several differences as well * Stonefly cannot breath fire, nor has any special HiveWing abilities GALLERY placeholderthing.png|Placeholder Category:SkyWings Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06) Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other)